Summer Dreams and School Seems
by MrsGabriellaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is living two lives. One with the Granger's, growing up as a mudblood. The other one a bit more complicated. Draco finds himself falling for this new Hermione, yet he is betrothed to someone else. Please R&R! Thanx!
1. Prologue

"Gabriella" 

The girl had long raven black hair that fell in soft ringlets. Her eyes were a beautiful golden-rod yellow color that gave you shivers when you look at them. They held the power to change everything around (not literally). She stood at a mere 5'5" and was a thin girl, yet she had the curves of a beautiful women, most of her summertime friends were jealous, not only of the fact that she was betrothed to Draco, but that she was gorgeous. She stood on the balcony of the Malfoy manor watching the sunset into the distance.

"Gabriella... my father is ready for dinner." The so famous Draco Malfoy walked into her room and gave her a sweet innocent kiss on the lips.

"Oh Draco, do you ever think about anything other than food?" 'I swear, sometimes I think he's just like Harry and Ron.' She thought carefully not letting a laugh escape her mouth.

"Yes, I think about you." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"You go eat, I'll be down in a moment." As Draco left she came in and sat back down at her desk to finish writing a letter she had began earlier.

__

Sorry I can't come to the burrow this summer, I'll meet you at Diagon Alley as usual on August 30th. Write back soon.

Love,

Hermione

She tied the letter to the familiar leg of Hedwig waiting outside on the balcony for her. "Give this to Harry and Ron, I'm sure they're worried as you've already been gone a week. Now hurry Hedwig!"

She walked down the stairs to the table and sat down. 

"Good of you to join us." Draco said as he cut his steak. 

"Yes, well I was writing a letter that i had to finish."

"Oh yes, both of you received your Hogwarts letters today. Gabriella, I didn't know that you went to Hogwarts." Narcissa said in a suprising tone. 

"Umm, yes I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I'm not the same person there, only Voldemort, Mum, and Dad knew."

"You're parents sent us the letter seeing as where you're here with us all summer. You know Bellatrix said you'd explain. I can only have a logical guess why it was kept a secret all this time." Lucius spoke of her parents only too often. 

"You mean to tell me that all these years, you've attended Hogwarts?" Draco said suddenly.

"Yes, I do mean to tell you that, and no, you won't drag out of me who I am!" Gabriella was a Lestrange. Her parents had to give her up after going to Askaban when they were convicted as Voldemort's supporters. She then became a Granger, a muggle-born, or as Draco and his father liked to say, a mudblood. She had known all along, she was to become the wife of Draco ever since she was born. She loved him and he loved her, that was the way it worked between the two. There were no problems, no mistakes or misunderstandings, and no lies between the two. Except for the one she had lived with that was painstakingly perfect and he wouldn't ever have to find out. At least not until this year and an interesting year this would be...


	2. CH1 Leaving Draco

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own any of these characters, well except for Gabriella, but that's kind of not mine either. 

************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

Draco and Gabriella were sitting on the couch the morning of August 7th (the next morning) and he was effortlessly trying to get her to tell him who she was. 

"Please Ella! Tell me who you are!?!"

"No, Draco I told you I wouldn't tell you!" She was on his lap facing him. The unbuttoned blue shirt he had on showed a well-toned body from playing Quidditch. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then deepened it when he put his tongue in her mouth. She liked it when he explored her mouth with the tongue that was soon to be forever hers. She broke off the kiss and got up. Draco threw a pillow at her and ran over to the front door while his socks made him slip on the marble floor. Ella ran after him and pushed him against the door placing her body firmly against his. Again they kissed, only this time they were interrupted, not by either one of them, but by the various deatheaters begging their pardon, and excusing themselves as their meeting was over that took place in the room next to the front door. Ella took a step back from Draco and he moved away from the door. Ella wanted to spend every last day of the summer with Draco, but tomorrow she went back to the Granger's. She thought about telling Draco who she was, but she couldn't. Then she thought about telling Harry and Ron who she was, but she couldn't do that either, they would be so mad. 

***************************Draco's POV**********************************

"I don't want to go Draco!" Ella said as she was leaving.

"I'll miss you so much." Draco replied

"We'll see each other soon though... sooner than you think." She said the last part under her breath. As she left to get on the train I shouted at her, "Remember, you'll always be my Ella!" I'm not sure she could hear me, but I said it anyway. I wished that my mother were here. She'd help me through the last week, she's much more understanding than that mean Lucius is. He shouldn't even be called a father, he's done nothing except set up my betrothal to Gabriella, and for that I suppose I should be grateful. As we traveled back to the mansion I decided that we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Perhaps I'd see Ella, though I shouldn't get my hopes up. I fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

I woke up the next morning, having had a good night's rest. I got ready quicker than usual, anxious to get to Diagon Alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione! We're so glad to see you!" Anne Granger said.

"Yep, we both missed you a lot, didn't know what to do without your magic!" Benjamin Granger had added.

"Well i can imagine seeing as how you two can do your own magic." Hermione said sarcastically. The Granger's were purebloods as well, though no one knew that either, except for Voldemort and the Lestrange's. All of it had to be kept a secret; especially that Ella was to be, if she so desired, the most powerful witch on the planet. Receiving powers from Voldemort himself when she was just a baby. Draco and her was Voldemort's most powerful weapon so far, though neither of them knew it yet.

"We have a surprise for you Hermione!" Ben said.

"Okay." She quickly ran upstairs and put all her stuff away. She then ran back down stairs. "What's the surprise?"

"Well, while you were gone, the Weaslys and we made arrangements to stay at the Leaky Caldron for the last couple of weeks before the start of the term!" Anne said.

"Are you serious?!?" Hermione gasped, "That's wicked! Thanks mum, thanks dad." She said as she hugged them both.

************************************************************************

Hermione was looking around for bright red hair. She didn't have to look very hard as she noticed them right away.

"Harry! Ron!" She ran towards them in a very fast sprint. She wrapped her arms around both of them and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow" said Harry, "Mione! Your hair looks beautiful, you..."

"Thanks, brown was getting a little old." She interrupted. Hermione's hair was now a reddish brown color. It fell straight down her back and was no longer bushy anymore. She had the most beautiful golden-rod yellow eyes that had the power to make you melt and everything around you change making you all confused. They were enchanting. If anyone had asked her she would have rather of had raven black hair to go with her eyes, but she knew that, that would never be possible, as it would give away her identity to Draco. She couldn't wait till the summer when Draco and her were to be married. She loved Draco with all her heart and soul. She was shaken from her thoughts by Harry.

"Mione! Anyone in there?" He asked trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh sorry, I was thinking"

"Big surprise there" Ron said annoyingly.

"We're going to go to Tom's Ice Cream Parlor. Is that okay with you?" Harry said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. I love the ice cream there." She looked at them both. "Well, what are we waiting for?" With that she pulled them both along.


	3. CH2 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Hermione's POV

When they got there they ran into none other than Malfoy.

"Figures, as soon as we're enjoying the day, a little ferret comes along and ruins it." said Ron. As Ron said this Hermione thought, 'I wondered when he'd show up.'

"Well, now my day is complete, especially now that I ran into Weasel, Pottyhead, and the Mudblood." Draco said with sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Hermione moved closer to Draco, closer than he preferred anyway, and got in his face saying, "Number one, don't EVER call me that again. Number two, for you information, I am not a mudblood." All the while Draco was just melting in Hermione's eye's, not as if he was in love, but as if he wasn't sure where he was. They were just like Ella's, but he thought for sure that only Ella could have those eyes. Without thinking he whispered, "Ella."

"What did you just say?" Hermione gently asked, even though she already knew what he had said.

"What?" Draco replied as if he just came out of a trance.

"Why did you just say 'Ella'?" She couldn't be that obvious, could she?

"Did you get Head Girl then Granger?" Draco said quickly trying to cover up his mistake.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to work together this year." Hermione said with distain.

"How'd you know that I was Head Boy?" he asked suspiciously.

"By assuming that your precious father was able to pay your way in."

"For your information Granger, I have the 2nd highest grade at Hogwarts!"

"Under me of course." Hermione said triumphantly.

"Of course, I bow to your greatness." As Draco said this he bowed down and hit a bowl of ice cream and it landed all over Hermione's shoes. Draco stood up to his normal height and said sorry like he had done it purposefully. Hermione just stood there with a single tear running down her cheek and a face that plainly said, 'Why would you do this? Can't you see? It's me, your Ella.' She turned around and walked off. She stopped though for just a moment and looked back. She whispered softly enough so that only she could hear herself,

"I'll always be your Ella."

Still Hermione's POV

The next days were wonderful with Harry and Ron. They didn't mention what had happened at all between Draco and I. I still cry myself to sleep, but it's good that, that happened I suppose. I need to get used to being mean to him. To calling him names like ferret-face, and Slytherin slime, and The King of Idiots. Life with Draco over the summer never was like this. They'd sometimes spend all day out in the lake or riding in the woods. Although things weren't perfect, they'd had their fair share of fights. Like the most recent one they had (not including the one about Ella not telling Draco she was also Hermione) was about Draco calling a little first year a mudblood that they had seen at a shop. He wasn't sure why she had been so sensitive about it, and hopefully he never would have to. There was another thing about Ella that Draco didn't know. She wasn't on the dark side. No, she wasn't on the side of light either but she did not support Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters, nor did she ever suppose she would. It would take something very big for her to change her mind. Even though she was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange she felt sorry for Harry, and a part of her really cared about him, and wanted him to win. Yet another, so much stronger part didn't want her parents to lose. Not that it was a game but just as well because only one person will win in the end. Her mom had killed the only person Harry really loved, Sirius, the only family Harry had, had. She didn't fully understand how she could love her parents so much and yet be against them.

Draco's POV

We flooed to Diagon Alley. I hurried out of the fireplace in hopes that Ella was there. I'm not really sure why I looked for her, as she wouldn't look like Ella. My dad rushed off to Knockturn Alley to do some business. My mom saw a good friend of hers so she went to shop with her and I; I was on my own for the day. I got all of my shopping done and by the end of the day I was tired so I slowly walked over to Tom's Ice Cream Parlor. I spotted the inseparable Gryffindor triplets who are glued at the hips.

"Figures. As soon as we were enjoying the day, a little ferret comes along and ruins it"

The Weasel said.

Look at Granger! She changed over the summer. Her hair was now straight as a needle, her clothes were a little more becoming on her petite body. She actually has curves under there. She's kind of hot. No! Wait I didn't just say that about a mudblood. I've got Ella to concentrate on.

"Well, now my day is complete, especially now that I ran into Weasel, Pottyhead, and the Mudblood." I said with sarcasm dripping from my lips.

Hermione moved closer to me, closer than I preferred anyway, and got in my face saying, "Number one, don't EVER call me that again. Number two, for you information, I am not a mudblood." Wow. I didn't think she had it in her, what did she mean not a mudblood though. She was definitely serious though because her eyes were cold when she said that. Her beautiful eyes. They're golden-rod yellow, they sort of gave me the shivers, and I didn't really know what I was doing there at that moment. The only thing I could think about was Ella, they were just like Ella's eyes. "Ella" I whispered.

"Why did you just say 'Ella'?" The mudblood asked me.

"Did you get Head Girl then Granger?" I said quickly trying to cover up my mistake.

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to work together this year." Hermione said with distain.

"How'd you know that I was Head Boy?" I asked suspiciously.

"By assuming that your precious father was able to pay your way in."

"For your information Granger, I have the 2nd highest grade at Hogwarts!"

"Under me of course." She had said rather triumphantly.

"Of course, I bow to your greatness." As I said this I bowed down and hit a bowl of ice cream and it landed all over Hermione's shoes. I stood up to my normal height and said sorry, of course I said it like I had done it purposefully, which I had. Hermione just stood there with a single tear running down her cheek and I didn't feel sorry for her one bit. She looked at me with a face that plainly asked me why I would ever do that. 'Well Granger, frankly it's because I don't like you.' I thought as though our minds were connected somehow. I turned around and walked off to get my ice cream, hopefully the Mudblood and her twin posies left.

Draco's POV cont'd

We got to King's Cross early that day so I found a compartment that would hopefully be all my own. I didn't want to have that slut Pansy hanging all over me today. Nor did I care to be in the company of Goyle and Crabbe. Seeing as were they aren't capable of having a real conversation, I don't like talking with them. However if Blaise showed up I would not mind have a good conversation with him. I feel like he's the only person I can really talk to. Oh sure there are the other guys who are on the Quidditch team that I can talk to, and some guys from Ravenclaw that I hang out with, but Blaise is my best friend, and has been since before I can remember. Hopefully, he'll find me before the others do. Who knows, perhaps he'll be too busy hanging with his girlfriend, unless they broke up. I'm not really sure, Ella and I had such a great summer. I didn't really pay much attention to anyone else. Sure you could call me a bad friend, but you could also call me a great boyfriend. I wonder what Ella's doing right now...


	4. CH3 Head Compartment

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I would have updated sooner, but we had finals and such. Well now that it's summer, I'll be writing much more. Now, because I made y'all wait so long, I'm giving you two chapters. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Sad I know, but I do own Gabriella!

Hermione's POV

For once we were actually half an hour early getting to King's Cross Station. I'm glad though, because we'll have plenty of time to find our friends plus have time to load onto the train.

"So, Mione. We were thinking about how you and Malfoy have to put up with each other all year. Well, if he calls you any names of the sort, just tell us and we'll give him the ol' one, two." Ron said. Neither of the guys were too happy about the whole Draco and I situation.

"Thanks guys, but I won't need your help. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said in defense. After that we sat in silence until the boys started playing exploding snaps. When the train started moving I got up and told them I was heading to the Head's compartment, as we had to talk to Professor McGonagall. When I got there, Draco was already sitting in the seat by the window. This compartment was considerably larger than all of the other's I had been in.

"Hi Draco," I said.

"Why did you just call me Draco, Granger?"

Oh my gosh, I completely forgot I was Hermione! "Well I just figured," I said hoping he couldn't tell I was trying to cover up a mistake, "that since we will be working together this year we should form a truce." He looked as though he was thinking about it.

"Okay, but only because it helps me look good in front of the teachers." He finally said.

It wasn't the truce that I was hoping for, but it still counts.

"I can't believe it's our last year, can you?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Yes."

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly mean that you're not going to miss all of your friends, and getting into trouble. Aren't you the least bit nervous about having to start your job. Getting out of your parents house and such?"

"What friends? I don't get into trouble, and my life is already planned out for me!"

"You don't mean to tell me that you, King of the Slytherin's, you of all people, don't have any friends?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I just do. I'm just fascinated that someone like you wouldn't have any friends."

"Well Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to realize that they're stupid, and Pansy... well she's a slut and I hate her, no matter what she's said about us, I'd never do her."

"Okay, I'll give you those ones, but what about Blaise? I always thought you guys were really good friends."

"Well, okay, maybe I have one friend. But he doesn't really count because we're going to see each other a lot after school."

"Oh, yeah I suppose that's right. I forgot about the whole deatheater thing." I said softly not wanting to hit a nerve.

"Well, actually, I'm not going to be a deatheater. Voldemort just doesn't know it yet. I don't like what he stands for, the whole killing innocent people just doesn't float with me. I'm not saying that I'd rather Harry win, because I'd probably die if he did. I don't know, it's kind of confusing, it's just the way I was brought up I guess." Draco said in a unsure tone.

"Oh, well I suppose I have the same views, with Voldemort killing innocent people. I hate that my parents did it. I could never be like them."

"Wait just a minute! You're a mudblood, what are you talking about?"

"What have I told you about calling me a mudblood, Malfoy?"

"Well, it seems like the name fits, seeing as where your parents are muggles."

"No they aren't! How come you won't listen, I told you that I'm not a mudblood." I said coolly, it really bugs me when people don't listen. "Doesn't your father know you don't want to be a deatheater then? I mean I didn't think you hated them that much."

"I don't hate them, just what they stand for. Anyway, I've got a girl at home. Well, actually she's here, but no one really knows who she is." He laughed at this.

"Awwwwww, that's so cute. You care for m-uh her that much." I almost said me, but hopefully he didn't notice the pause.

Just then Professor McGonagall opened the compartment door. "Good day Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger." She said with a slight nod of her head at the mentioning of our names.

"Good day Professor." We both said at once.

"As you are both heads this year there will be a lot of responsibilities. You two will have to work together to plan dances, parties, holidays, Hogsmeade trips, and more. You two will have to room together in the same dorm this year. We are trying to promote inter house relationships and we figured that we should start with you two. I suggest you make a truce and put whatever past you've had behind you, because if I get wind that the Head boy and Girl are fighting there will be new Heads. I don't want to have to do that to either of you. You both have worked very hard to get Head positions." McGonagall said knowingly.

"It's already done Professor, a truce I mean. You don't have to worry about any problems this year." Draco quickly said.

"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go back to your own compartment now. Miss Granger might I have a word with you before you return to your compartment?"

"Sure." I said thinking it might have to do with the order, or Harry. As soon as Draco was out of the compartment Professor McGonagall said, "We have information that the Lestrange daughter is here at Hogwarts. We need you to keep a look out and make sure nothing happens to Harry."

"Okay professor, but why me? Why not Ron or someone who will be with him more?"

"Because you are the most responsible person for this job. The headmaster picked you."

"Okay, do we know who she is?"

"No, we know that she is a student here and always has been, she's in her seventh year, but other than that, she is very well protected." She said. "Be alert Miss Granger, tell us straight away if you suspect anyone."

Well this should be easy, I thought as I left the compartment. All I have to do is not harm Harry."

Draco's POV

"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go back to your own compartment now. Miss Granger might I have a word with you before you return to your compartment?"

"Sure." She said. It sounded like she knew what McGonagall was talking about. That would've been interesting to hear. I walked out of the compartment and ran into Blaise. No, I literally ran into him and we were both knocked to the floor.

"Sorry, what was that about?" I asked as we got up.

"Oh just coming to find you, I need to tell you something." Blaise mentioned.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked intrigued.

"Well it's not as bad as you'd think, but Pansy, well, she's spreading rumors that we all got the mark over the summer."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT AS BAD AS I THIN-" Just as I was yelling Gran- I mean Hermione walked out of the Head compartment. "Uh, hi Hermione."

"Umm, Hi Draco, Blaise. What's all the shouting about?"

"You just called me Blaise, Mudblood. Don't you know you should have some respect for me?!?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Blaise, she's not a mudblood," I could see the disbelief in his eyes. "Her parents are Wizards/Witches, you know, as in not muggles?"

"Oh yeah? Whose your mum and dad?" Blaise asked in a smart alec tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Hermione challenged, so I stepped in.

"Because I want to know too. I think we both deserve to know, actually."

"Uh, whatever." She said and then pushed Blaise an I out of her way and exited the compartment. No doubt to find her supposed friends.


	5. CH4 Pansy vs Ella

Hey! This is the next chapter y'all get. Hope you enjoy it. I stayed up late to write this for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Gabriella.

Draco's POV

"Well, now that Granger is gone, what are we going to do about Pansy?" Blaise asked me.

"When the time comes we'll deal with Pansy," I said thinking fast about really what we were going to do about her. Oh how i wish Ella was here, she'd know what to do.

"Yeah, but what would _that_ be?" Blaise asked me again.

"I've got too much on my mind to answer that right now, later." At that time Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the compartment. Plus a few other Slytherins I didn't know that well. We started talking about our summers and the upcoming school year.

Hermione's POV

"Harry, I'm fine." I said, "We've even made a truce there'll be no problem with Dra- Malfoy this year," trying to persuade him I really was okay. Plus, I may just go visit Draco again. Harry and Ron were again saying that they'd kill him any ways if he tried anything with me.

After a while I said, "Sorry to disrupt your oh-so-interesting (A.N. Huge eye roll came there from Hermione) Quidditch conversation, but I just wanted to let you know I'm going to find Ginny, and when I find her, I'm staying with her."

"We see how it is Hermione!" Ron said jokingly as I left. However I wasn't going straight to find Ginny, because I know exactly where she was. _I_ was taking a detour to the bathroom. Once I got there, I changed into some street clothes I had with me so that Draco wouldn't see the Gryffindor crest I had on my school robes. Then I said a simple spell to turn my hair back to the long, curly, raven black hair I love. Then I said an even simpler spell to turn my skin the dark color it usually is. I looked in the mirror, only our eyes looked the same with the darker skin Ella had. Time to find Draco!

As I looked in all the compartments I was getting some strange sounds from all the boys, but then I realized I was Ella, and for Ella those sounds were very familiar. I saw Draco and our friends in the compartment next to the Heads. When I walked in Draco just stared at me dumb-foundedly.

"What's the matter Draco? Cat's got your tongue?" I said in the sweet innocent voice Draco loved.

After a second Draco just smirked and said, "Well, well, well boys, look what we've caught." While taking one step closer to me.

I put my left hand on Draco's right shoulder and encircled him while quietly dragging my toes on the floor. (A.N. Not in a clumsy way. LOL). Once I was beside him, standing on his right side I pecked his cheek. He turned towards me and encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He then pulled me into a more passionate kiss. Although short, it made up for the couple of weeks I hadn't been with him. He pulled away, looked at Millicent and the guys, and said more than asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"Uh, sorry Gabriella, Malfoy, we'll just be leaving now." Blaise said, as if he was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." I said, happy that they left though. And with that Draco pulled me in for another kiss except this time he parted my lips with his tongue and I gratefully excepted it. His tongue explored my mouth as mine explored his. We were like that for a couple of minutes and I, knowing the seat was behind me, backed up and when I hit it I fell back and pulled Draco back on top of me. For a while I was snogging him senselessly, and then Draco moved down to my neck kissing/sucking on it. We didn't hear it but the compartment door slid open.

"What are you doing to my Drakie?!?"

I quickly pushed Draco off of me, stood up and straightened out my clothes. Then I looked up. When I saw who it was I was pissed.

Draco's POV

"What are you doing to my Drakie!?"

Ella quickly pushed me off and straightened her clothes, as I did mine. I looked up, pissed and asked, "Bloody Hell Pansy! What are you doing in here?" I was outraged. Not only was I getting to snog my girlfriend, but also I thought I had locked the door to make sure this very thing didn't happen.

"Get OUT!" Ella shouted.

"Now!" I added

"I'm s-sorry Ella, I didn't re-realize it was you," and with that Pansy left, most likely afraid Ella would hurt her. She should be though, seeing as where both Ella and I can do very powerful wand less magic.

Ella glanced at her watch and said, "I really need to be going, but Draco, please try and get along with the Head girl this year. It's very important to me that you do. I love you."

I gave her one last kiss, but made it count because I figured we wouldn't see each other again for a while.

Hermione's POV

As soon as I left the compartment I went searching for Pansy. I didn't have to look to hard, as I found her alone two compartments down. I angrily opened the door, "Pansy, what on earth did you mean by 'your Drakie'?"

"I was just, um," Pansy was stalling to think up a good reason, I could tell. "I just always keep an eye on him at Hogwarts, seeing as where you aren't usually here."

That was an incredibly lame excuse, "No, Pansy. I've always been here, and now that you all know that I'm here, you don't have to worry about him. I know that the girls view him as some sex god here, but just know that now, the Great Eye is ever watchful." I said confidently. (A.N. For those of you who thought that was stupid, it's a Lord of the Rings thing, we're big fans of that too.)

As I turned around to leave Pansy said, "Nice Hickey."

"Thanks, where's yours?" I asked in a smart alec tone.

I then left and went to the bathroom. I did a few more simple spells and looked like Hermione again. After I changed back into my school robes I went to Ginny's compartment. When I got there Ginny was looking out the window and Luna was reading the Quibbler as usual. I entered and Ginny shrieked, "Where've you been Mione? I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, I've been around Ginny. What did you do all summer?" I asked quietly.


	6. Author's Note with some of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Hello to all of my wonderful readers. It's very nice to get reviews from you... thank you for them. I know a lot of you want to read the next chapters and I'm dreadfully sorry that I have not updated. I know I need to. I have been pretty busy lately... 15 year olds do have a lot to do. Anyway, I'm writing lots still because I think that I'm going to be writing a lot of chapters then post them all up with in a few days of each other. But for that to happen I need a whole lot of ideas. Well, it's not really the ideas that are the problem for me, it's the details. However, if you have any ideas of things that you would like to see happen, or that you want me to put in there about a person then please please please tell me. You can either review my story to tell me, or if you'd rather talk to me personally, my aim screen name is Musiquestmadrame. Just tell me that you are one of my readers. Thanks so much for reading my story.

Because all of you have probably been waiting so patiently I'm going to give you just a little bit of the next chapter... but I warn you, it really isn't a whole lot, because I still have to have stuff for the upcoming chapters.

"Hello Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Hermione! Oh, it's so good to see you! How are you?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'm good. How about yourself? How was your summer Gin?"

"Okay, Harry came to the Burrow for the first half of the summer. We played Quidditch a lot considering we had half the team there. Oh! Fred and George's shop is doing just fantastic." Ginny had been made a chaser a couple of years ago as Harry's ban had been lifted after Professor Umbridge had been removed from the school. He was made captain after Angelina left.

"We also had training for the Order. That took up the rest of our summer," she continued "Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I have been accepted." Hermione had been accepted as well, just before the sixth school year ended. "Why weren't you there?"

"I, er, couldn't come. I had other stuff to do." Hermione said nervously.

"Like..." Ginny asked impatiently.

"Like, stuff for the order." Hermione lied.

"So tell me please, I don't see why it's a secret if I'm in the order." Ginny said in a huff.

"Ginny you know that when I do decide to tell anyone, you'll be the first to know!"

"I know 'Mione, I'm sure you'll come around sometime... soon." Ginny said.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yea"

"What's that on your neck?"

"Crap I knew I forgot something... I should have done a spell to cover up the hickey." Hermione thought. "Uh, what thing on my neck?" She said trying to cover it up.

Ginny gasped, "'Mione! Was it Ron?"

"Ewwww, no! He's much to like a brother to me. Harry as well. You know what you didn't tell me Ginny!?!" Hermione said trying to get Ginny off track.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What happened between you and Harry at the Burrow this summer?" Hermione asked, proud that her plan had worked.

"Nothing, he still doesn't notice me!" Ginny whined.

"Well then, that just means he must be blind." Ginny had grown so much prettier over the years. Her once long strait hair had become long tight waves, with natural brownish highlights. She was so beautiful that she didn't need any make-up at all. "You're one of the prettiest girls I know!" Since Ginny had gotten over her shyness she could talk to Harry now. "Tell me what happened over the summer." Hermione demanded.

"Well...

Flashback

Harry arrived at the Burrow around lunchtime.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you! You've grown so much since I last saw you!" Mrs. Weasly said joyfully.

"Hello Harry." Ron said.

"Hi everyone. Hello Ginny." He said as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Hello, how has your summer been?" She asked politely

"Awful, my aunt and uncle are worse than ever!" He said while laughing, "But I managed to survive."

"Well that's a good thing, who would save me from evil diaries and basilisks if you weren't here?" Ginny said jokingly.

When Harry was all settled in they all sat down for lunch. Just as they had begun to eat they heard two sharp loud cracks.

"Oi! Mum! How's everyone doing?" Fred and George said. "What's for lunch? It smells delicious."

"I knew I'd be seeing you two sometime soon. With food cooking on the stove, you can't keep away." Molly said.

"What can we say mum?" George said. "Hello there Harry, what's new with you?"

"Not much really, I arrived just shortly before you two."

"We're just in time then." Fred said.

"How's your shop doing?" Harry asked the two.

"Great!" Fred said.

"Thanks to you!" George said so only Harry could hear him.

"Well, are you two going to sit down, or will I have to make you?" Molly asked eagerly. She conjured up two chairs and they sat. Ron and Ginny had joined the conversation now and they were all talking about the upcoming training for the order.

"I can't wait until we start!" Ron said.

"Me neither. Maybe Harry won't have to save me every time I get into trouble when we're done." Ginny said as everyone started to laugh.

"Well," Harry began, "I can always come save you if you need me to. Although, I think Voldemort will be after me more than he'll be after you lot." Everyone winced.

"How can you joke about that Harry?" Ginny said in a soft angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't mate." Ron said.

End Flashback

...and that's what happened." Ginny finished.

"That's all that that happened?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes." Ginny answered. Hermione started to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" Ginny asked.

"Because obviously he noticed you! You're just oblivious to it!" Hermione said still laughing. Ginny was about to say something, but couldn't, they were already at Hogwarts. "Ready for another great adventure at Hogwarts Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Boy, am I ever." She answered as they climbed into a carriage pulled by a winged animal.


End file.
